


A nightly visit

by MsAstronaut



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAstronaut/pseuds/MsAstronaut
Summary: When Ava sneaks out of Cat's Cradle, Liliths follows her, determined to catch her and bring her back. But instead, she meets Diego.
Relationships: Ava Silva & Diego, Ava Silva & Lilith, Lilith & Diego
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A nightly visit

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server wants momma bear Lilith, discord server gets momma bear Lilith.
> 
> Also, MASSIVE thank you to the amazing lexascandlestores for helping me out with grammar!

It’s been two months since they defeated Adriel and Vincent. 

Two months that were, all things considered, good. Yes, their new Halo-bearer was still an untrained dumbass, but even Lilith could admit that she had the heart for the job. The fact that her instincts seemed to shift from flight to fight certainly helped (with the exception of escaping her training with Lilith - though that may have something to do with the one time she broke seven of Ava’s bones).

So, Lilith was surprised when she caught Ava sneaking out of Cat’s Cradle under the cover of the night. Though perhaps ‘sneaking out’ was giving her too much credit - a deaf person could hear her getting out. She didn’t even bother to use a back exit. Stealth was clearly not one of her skills.

Bracing herself for the worst - that Ava decided to leave the OCS altogether - Lilith followed after her, prepared to drag her back kicking and screaming if needed. And with a punch wound, for good measure. 

Oh, Ava was not getting away with this.

What Lilith did not expect, however, was that the destination of the Halo-bearer’s Grand Escape was not the airport or a bus stop, but, in fact, the St. Michael Orphanage. Confused and curious, Lilith decided to follow.

She was in the dark hallway, avoiding the nuns, when she heard an excited voice call from one of the rooms:

“Ava! You’re back!”

Odd, Lilith thought. The voice belonged to a young boy. It was excited, but a bit frail. From what she knew, Ava had no family. Certainly no brother.

“Of course I am, Diego.” 

Diego. Diego was the name of the boy Ava came to see. Was she here to break him out and escape together? Or did she just come to visit? Who was he, anyways?

“I’m sorry I couldn’t visit earlier… I… I had to fight a very bad man.”

“Did you win? Did you defeat the bad guy?”

“Yes, Diego. I did. We did,” came the answer, laced with enough emotion to make Lilith feel like an intruder. She could swear she could hear Ava tear up slightly. Before, it would have seemed pathetic to the nun. Now, she was slightly concerned. 

The advanced set of senses that she got as a goodbye gift from Hell allowed her to hear rustling of fabric - were they hugging? She presumed that the answer would be yes. Everyone knew how tactile the Halo-bearer was.

“I told you: you are an angel!”

A slightly, sad chuckle came from Ava. Lilith imagined she must be wiping off stray tears as she answered: “No, I’m not.”

Diego muttered something else, but even with her advanced hearing, Lilith could not hear. So she moved closer to the door. Which proved to be a mistake, as it caused her to trip and fall onto the ground with a thud (which would be the second most embarrassing moment of her life, right after being thrown into the water by Mary).

“Lilith?” Ava asked, surprised. Surprise, confusion and anger all crossed her features in a matter of seconds, “What are you doing here?”

Before the nun-in-question got a chance to answer, however, the boy - Diego - spoke up, starry-eyed and amazed, “Aare you an angel, too?”

Lilith was a bit taken aback. She went to Hell, after all. Not Heaven. Confusing her appearance for an angel’s was surprising, yet… comforting, she supposed. Shaking her head, she answered: “I thought you were running away so I followed you.” Glancing down at the excited, but sleepy, kid, she added “and no. I’m not an angel.”

“You were following me?!” Ava asked, clearly mad, “So much for trusting your team,” she huffed.

“Then what are you?” Diego asked. Too curious for his own good, Lilith thought. She was about to ignore him but sensing that, Ava sent her a death glare, warning her against it. Not wanting to strain their relationship they worked so hard to make civil, she played along:

“I’m a nun. But with powers.” 

“Like Ava?”

“No, not like Ava. I have claws and I can teleport.”

Clearly that must’ve been the wrong thing to say, because it just got the kid more curious. Or maybe she was being punished by fate for not trusting her teammate. Either way, she was hit with a flood of questions: Could she show him? How did she get them? What did she mean, she was in Hell? Why was her hair silver?

And it was a flood of questions she had to answer, lest the warning glare Ava sent her turned into an actual threat to the aforementioned weak relationship between them. If asked, that was the sole reason she answered them with moderate patience - Diego’s wide smile had nothing to do with that. Obviously.

“Are you friends with Ava?”

“Kind of,” Ava answered for her. It was more than Lilith expected from the still-mad, still-glaring Warrior Nun. She knew that Ava would lay down her life for the nuns, including Lilith, but she hoped that one day the answer would turn into a ‘yes’.

Diego opened his mouth to ask yet another question when Lilith heard footsteps in the hallway. “Someone’s coming.”

At that, Diego closed his mouth, but his eyes widened in an almost comical expression. “You have to go or else you’ll be in trouble,” met with Ava’s confused look, he offered an explanation “After you killed Sister Frances, they have been doing more night rounds. For safety.”

Ava nodded and moved to hug the boy, holding his head closely to her chest. Lilith felt like an intruder again (which she kind of was).

“Before I go - do the other nurses treat you right?”

“Yes. They’re nothing like Sister Frances. I’m good,” Diego reassured her as Lilith noticed her name being mentioned again. She’d have to ask Ava about it, when she stopped being mad. “Now go! You’ll be in trouble”

Lilith confirmed his words “The nun’s getting closer, Ava. The boy is right.”

Ava nodded “I’ll see you again, Diego.”

“I know.”

Sharing one last smile, Ava walked up to the window, choosing it as her escape route. Lilith was about to leave as well, when a pair of frail arms surrounded her in an embrace. “Goodbye, Lilith.”

And if her heart melted just a bit in that moment… well, no one would know.

\---

“You don’t trust me?”

“You killed a nun?”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they headed back to the Cat’s Cradle together. Sighing, Lilith spoke up:

“I should have trusted you. You’re still self-centred and selfish, but you’re trustworthy.”

“Is that meant to be an apology?”

Taking a deep breath, Lilith steeled herself. “No. It was an explanation. But I am sorry.”

A wide smile broke out on her lips, any traces of previous feelings of indignation disappearing, “Oh wow. I didn’t expect you to actually apologize to me.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, Ava”

Rolling her eyes at the other woman’s enthusiasm, Lilith changed the topic: “So you killed a nun?”

“Yes, I did. But it was self-defense!” Ava rushed to explain herself, “She killed me once! And she tried to kill Diego and then tried to kill me again!”

Lilith nodded in response. She killed a nun too, so judging her would be hypocritical of her. Especially considering the circumstances.

“So who is Diego to you?”

If Ava was surprised by the abrupt change of topic, she didn’t show it. The wide smile returned on the Halo-bearer’s face as she began recounting stories about how they met and how they spent their years together at the orphanage. She didn’t stop talking until they reached Cat’s Cradle.

And for perhaps the first time since they met, Lilith didn’t mind Ava talking.

\--- 

“Sister Emilienne?”

“Y-yes?” The older woman asked, fearfully. She was clearly shaken, and had a good reason for it: not everyday did an intimidating, armed, silver-haired woman teleport into her office.

“You’re the one in charge of taking care of Diego, am I right?” She asked, her tone cold, but demanding.

“Y-yes.” She nodded frantically. Emilienne looked harmless, in Lilith’s opinion. She was an older woman, wrinkles marking her skin in numerous places and graying hair visible despite the habit. She seemed to be a good person. But then again, so did Vincent once upon a time. 

“Listen to me very carefully,” Lilith walked up to her. The woman looked like she was about to pass out, “If you ever, even for a moment, treat that boy with anything else than kindness and care, I will come for you and I will bring you hell. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I promise.” She nodded again and somehow, willed herself to add: “I care for him. He’s a good boy”

“Good.” Lilith took a step back, allowing the nun to breathe, “I’ll know if you break that promise.” 

And with that, she teleported out of there.

\---

Lilith visited him again. And again. And again.

She didn’t really know how it began. At some point, Ava mentioned Diego asking for her, and decided to go visit him. One visit turned into two, two into three and after that… after that, she lost track.

She answered his questions, showed him her powers, told him stories. She even brought him a book she enjoyed when she was at his age.

And Diego’s happiness was worth enduring Ava calling her a “momma-bear” (whatever that was supposed to mean).


End file.
